


Heatwave

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: The NX-01 has an unexpected heatwave. (07/06/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: First posted at the LiveJournal community ar_challenge.  


* * *

With the environmental controls off line and the ship way too hot for comfort and tension was at an all time high. The only thing making it worthwhile to go to work was the blanket permission to wear whatever felt comfortable. Which meant Malcolm could get away with wearing just his boxer briefs on duty.

Malcolm also liked the fact that the relaxed dress code made for a lot of eye candy. Like him, all the other men were wearing only briefs. The ladies, clad in just their bras and briefs were simply amazing. One of the definite pluses of the situation being the view he had of T'Pol's bum, from his station. There were even a few women who had created a stir by insisting that if the men could go without tops, well then they could too, the first one having done so being Crewman Kelly.

There was one thing that had made his year though, the current dress code meant that he could oggle a mostly naked Jon all day and get away with it. Of course, Malcolm had to work hard to conceal his smirk at how successful his plan had turned out. Especially since, no one seemed to suspect that he had anything to do with the sudden heatwave, when he was in fact the person responsible for it. He figured he had another week before Trip found where he had hidden the fuses the engineer needed to fix the problem and planned to make the most of it by filming Jon as much as possible and by checking out his fellow crewmen as he went from place to place.


End file.
